A Different Kind of Rodeo
by L. Greene
Summary: AU! Balthazar can't take it another minute at the Cohen family ranch, so he's getting out on the first flight he can. But before he can leave, Lu Cohen has a send-off for him. M for sexual content and language. It's basically just PWP. Complete!


**So this is the first bit of porn from this Balcifer AU I may or may not write. Lu is a rodeo star. Balthazar is a magazine reporter. That is all the context you need.**

**My only regret is staying up until 12:20 am when I have to wake up at 4:50 am.**

* * *

Balthazar had known it from the moment he stepped off the plane: he didn't belong here. There was no point in prolonging this fiasco—he would just tell Crowley when he got back that he could send someone else to cover this story. He would hand over his notes to his replacement and wash his hands of the whole Cohen family. To Hell with Chuck, to Hell with Michael, to Hell with Nick or Lu or whatever the fuck his name was. He _hated_ rodeos.

He felt bad about leaving Castiel here by himself, but he seemed to be making himself cozy with that Dean guy, so he wouldn't be _too_ lonely. Besides, Gabriel would probably like it out here—Balthazar would recommend that he get the assignment instead.

He felt himself relaxing as the tiny guesthouse swung into view, and not a moment too soon. Rain began misting to the ground and the sky darkened considerably, although it was getting late anyway. He would change into his pajamas, pull out his laptop, and book the first flight home for the morning. It would suck to have to ask Dean for a ride back to the airport, but the thought of paying cab fare gave Balthazar a headache—at an hour and a half to the airport, he was sure the cost would be astronomical.

Once inside, he began tossing clothes into his duffel bag, leaving out only his jacket, his sweat pants, and a change of clothes for the next day. He'd just pulled out his laptop and logged onto Delta's website when there came a knock at his door.

_Shit._ That could only be Castiel—who else would be dropping by at almost nine? "Hang on, Cas," he called through the door. He slipped a V-neck over his head, not bothering to close up his laptop—he'd be back in a second—and opened up the door.

It wasn't Castiel. It was Nick, and though part of him melted a little at his tall, sturdy frame and that gorgeous mop of strawberry-blond waves, he didn't let it show. "Ah. Mr. Cohen. What can I do for you?"

"Lu," he said with a small smile. "I thought I asked you to call me Lu."

_Yes, you did_, Balthazar thought bitterly, _but "ask" implies it's a request, and I'm not obligated to acquiesce, you overbearing arse._ "What can I do for you?" he repeated, not quite making an honest effort to keep the irritation out of his voice.

Lu seemed to deflate a bit—he'd noticed Balthazar's tone. He ignored it, though. "Goin' somewhere?"

Balthazar glanced behind him. He'd straightened up the room considerably and a pair of jeans was still hanging out of his duffel bag. Most damningly, his laptop was still open on the page for departing flights tomorrow. "Yes," he said, realizing that a lie wouldn't be believed. "First thing in the morning, I hope."

"Somethin' wrong at home? Nothin' with family, I hope."

Damn Lu for sounding _concerned_. That wasn't fair. "No. Just..." He sighed, trying to think of how best to explain it. "I'm not the right person to be covering this story," he said carefully. "You should have someone else out here from the magazine within the week."

"You're not coming back," Lu said quietly. There was the barest hint of a question at the end, but it sounded like he already knew the answer.

"No, I'm not." Balthazar took a step back, out of the doorway, and made to close the door. He didn't want to see _any_ of the Cohens right now, but especially not Lu. This one would be the only one who could make his resolution falter for even a moment, and he couldn't have that. Not right now. "Now excuse me. I still have to book my flight."

"Wait." Lu's hand flew out and caught the door before it could close.

"_What_?" Balthazar snapped, annoyance getting the better of him.

Lu was silent for a moment, as if assessing the situation. A crestfallen look appeared on his face for the briefest of instants before disappearing, melting into a decidedly neutral expression. "Never mind. It's nothin'." He let go of the door and turned around, starting to walk away, but in that second when he looked crushed, Balthazar regretted his harsh tone.

"Wait. You came here for a reason. You may as well tell me."

Lu turned back around, his hair turning dark and starting to stick to his forehead with rain. He seemed to think it over for another second or two, but then he came back to the door. "You're leavin'."

"Yes, obviously. But you didn't know that when you got here."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to..." Lu sighed, rubbing his neck nervously. "This is probably gonna sound like it's comin' from out of left field, but... Well, I like men."

Balthazar's chest tightened. He _hadn't_ just imagined the looks or the subtle flirting. Lu had actually been paying attention to him. He forced himself to keep his voice level. "I imagine your family isn't too happy with that."

"They don't know. And honestly, I don't _want_ them to know."

"So... for the past few weeks, when I thought you were flirting with me, you were actually flirting with me?"

Lu nodded once. "And I was comin' by to tell you since I knew you weren't gonna be here much longer, but I guess it doesn't really matter anymore, does it?"

"I'm not looking for a relationship anyway," Balthazar said, already figuring out where he was going with this.

"Neither am I."

"So... what are you proposing?"

"One night. That's it. I like you and I'm pretty sure you like me."

"I'm _attracted_ to you," Balthazar clarified. "I don't _like_ you—I think you're an arse."

Lu half-smiled. "So that's a 'no' then?"

"No, it's not a 'no'. I'm just saying—you're a prick."

"I can understand that. I do seem to irritate people. So, then, yes?"

He still had to book a flight and tell Castiel he was leaving and get enough sleep so he wouldn't be a complete bastard first thing in the morning. "Yes," he said, seizing Lu by the shoulders of his wet plaid shirt and pressing their mouths together. Lu immediately wound his arms around Balthazar, finally stepping over the threshold, and Balthazar released him just long enough to slam the door closed behind them.

Even backwards, it was a short stumble to the bed, but he clung to Lu to keep his balance until he felt the backs of his legs hit the mattress. He fumbled with the buttons on Lu's shirt, his fingers sliding over the cold, wet skin of his shoulders as he finally managed to push the shirt off. Lu seemed less hurried, moving his mouth down to Balthazar's neck and sliding his hands underneath his shirt, and Balthazar shivered in pleasure. His first instinct was to strip off his shirt, to rush the undressing, but there was something about the way Lu was touching him that gave him pause. He couldn't quite put a name to it, but he closed his eyes and held still, allowing Lu to drag this out as long as he wanted.

Lu's teeth found his neck and he let out a pathetic moan, tangling his fingers through Lu's hair. He didn't care how many bruises the strawberry blond left on his skin right now—and he was sure to with the way he was sucking and biting, his fingers digging into his sides and skimming over his chest as though he was sure Balthazar was about to disappear.

The sound only spurred Lu on, and he finally tugged off Balthazar's shirt to better reach his chest with his mouth. Balthazar's knees nearly gave out as Lu's teeth dragged down his skin—oh, God, Lu was on his knees, his tongue sliding over the muscles of Balthazar's stomach, and Balthazar's knees were trembling as they struggled to support him. Lu ran his fingers soothingly over his back and Balthazar braced his hands against Lu's shoulders. It was all he could do to keep himself upright, tightening his fingers so his nails dug into Lu's shoulder blades.

"Lie back," Lu murmured against his stomach, and Balthazar's heart beat a little faster with nerves. He'd bottomed before, and he'd gotten off just fine, but he still preferred to top. Of _course_ a guy like Lu would top. They should have talked about this before—although at this point, if they did stop, he was sure he could entertain himself with fantasies about what _could_ have happened. That would be a shitty consolation prize, but it looked like that was what would have to happen.

"I..." Balthazar swallowed. "I don't... er, I don't usually bottom."

Lu kissed and licked a languid line up his sternum, past his collarbone, slowly getting back to his feet. "And you won't," he breathed. "I wanna try somethin'."

Balthazar nodded slowly, not quite sure where Lu was going with this, but deciding that since this was a one-night fling, he could indulge the other man. He dropped to the mattress and held his breath as Lu climbed over him, his knees on either side of Balthazar's legs as he resumed exploring Balthazar's chest with just his mouth. It was like Lu couldn't get enough of tasting him, feeling him, hearing him moaning—he found where to nibble on him that elicited the loudest groans or made his hips jerk up between Lu's legs the hardest and focused his attention there. Lu slid one hand down Balthazar's body, into his sweatpants—Balthazar was forcibly reminded that he wasn't wearing underwear, he never wore underwear to bed—and over the head of his cock, and Balthazar let out a ragged whimper, bucking up into Lu's hand.

And then Lu groaned, squeezing his cock lightly, just enough pressure to make Balthazar cry out in pleasure, and everything intensified—Lu's teeth scraping against his skin, his free hand fisting in the sheets between them, his own hips rutting against Balthazar—and he realized what it was that drove Lu. This was a man deprived, trying to make the most of a few stolen moments because he couldn't have anything more. If his family knew he was anything but straight, it could ruin him—so he sated himself with one-night stands and stolen fucks with men like Balthazar, men who never stayed long and couldn't resist his easy smile and bright blue eyes. And Lu was desperate for this bit of contact, anything he could get, doing everything he could to reassure himself that Balthazar was real, he wasn't a dream, he wasn't going anywhere soon.

Balthazar's hands found their way to Lu's belt buckle and worked it open, not bothering to slide it from the loops—he just started unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, and Lu shifted atop him to make it easier to take them off. As soon as Balthazar had them pushed down to about mid-thigh, Lu slid off the bed and dropped them the rest of the way, toeing out of his boots and socks in the process so that when he climbed back onto the bed to straddle Balthazar again, he was completely naked.

And thank God, too, because now Balthazar could take in every inch of Lu's body. He hated himself for how much he'd been craving this, too—there was no denying Lu had a body to die for, with lean muscles and broad shoulders honed from twenty-eight years on a ranch, tossing around hay bales and breaking in horses. He'd been able to tell how well-defined his arms were in T-shirts and button-down shirts with the sleeves rolled up, but the whole package was something else entirely. He couldn't stop looking; he reached out and ran his fingers over Lu's chest, down his sides, taking a second to squeeze his ass before stroking his thighs. Lu bit his lip and groped for the waistband of Balthazar's sweatpants.

They worked together to get rid of the last piece of clothing between them and Lu flung the pants to the side before moving back over Balthazar and kissing him hard. Balthazar spread his lips, groaning into Lu's mouth as their tongues slid over each other in a hot, wet mess, but there had never been a sexier kiss in his memory. Lu smelled like everything about the ranch—the wet hay, the horses, the mud, even the manure, and Balthazar could barely stand that smell ordinarily, but on Lu, it was different. Maybe it was all of it mingling with the scent of the man himself underneath it all or the rain on his skin washing some of it away, but he suddenly loved it.

Lu pulled back an inch. "Lube and condoms."

Balthazar rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes and groaning in frustration. "In the bag."

Lu twisted around and located the bag. "Hang on." He climbed off Balthazar and went to the duffel bag, rifling through it quickly until he found what he was looking for. He brought the bottle of lubricant and two condoms back and set them on the bed next to Balthazar. Lu straddled him again and leaned down to kiss him.

Balthazar half-sat up to meet his mouth better, running his fingers through Lu's still-damp hair with one hand and reaching for the lube with the other. "Are we doing this now?"

"I'm ready if you are."

Balthazar nodded once and flipped the top on the bottle, pouring a generous amount into his palm and slicking up his fingers. He circled Lu's entrance with his index finger and slid it inside him, and Lu threw out an arm against the wall to support himself as his eyes closed. "Fuck," he breathed while Balthazar's finger thrust almost obscenely easily into him.

"You alright?" Balthazar asked.

Lu nodded, jaw clenched. "Keep goin'."

So Balthazar kept going, sliding another finger inside him, spreading him open while Lu rutted against his fingers, moaning softly. Balthazar was reminded that it had probably been a good long while since the last time Lu had sex with another man, and it only made him want to hurry this up. The sheer want radiating off of the strawberry blond was almost tangible, and so Balthazar added a third finger.

"Oh, God, oh, God, _oh, God_," Lu breathed, fisting the sheets beneath Balthazar. "Yeah, come on, need more..."

Balthazar bit his lip, gently withdraw his fingers, and rolled on a condom. Lu opened his eyes and groped for the other while Balthazar poured more lubricant into his palm and lubed his cock, and Lu gave Balthazar's cock two firm pumps before slowly and deliberately lowering himself into it.

Balthazar let out a dizzy moan as the tight heat of Lu's body enveloped him, and he found himself instinctively grabbing onto Lu's thighs. For several long moments, Lu was still, his head bowed and his eyes closed, and Balthazar was pretty sure it was the same look on his face before a rodeo.

And then he started moving, started rocking his hips slowly, circling them as he set up a rhythm. Balthazar tried to stifle his moan and failed miserably, but Lu didn't seem to notice. He just kept gyrating his hips, rocking faster, and Balthazar couldn't help but thrust up into him.

Lu let out a long, wordless moan, his rhythm never faltering, only moving faster; Balthazar forced himself to let go of Lu's thighs and let the strawberry blond fully control the motion. He felt like Lu was riding him in a rodeo, but never before had a rodeo been so fucking _sexy_. Now he could truly appreciate the amount of control it took to stay on a horse or bull that wanted nothing more than to throw you off. He couldn't stop watching as Lu rocked back and forth, side to side, all the while keeping Balthazar deep inside him. Lu threw his hands against the back wall to brace himself, and he was so fucking good at this, Balthazar felt like he was going to die but he would surely die happy.

"Yes," he hissed, "_fuck_, ride me, _ride me_, you filthy fucking cowboy!" He couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth—he hated cowboys, he hated rodeos, he hated everything about this life, everything except Lu, who could make all of it distractingly erotic. Lu's eyes stayed closed but a smirk twitched at his mouth.

"You like that?" he whispered, leaning down and opening his eyes but somehow maintaining that brain-melting rhythm.

Balthazar nodded. "_Jesus_, yes!"

"Good—me, too," he breathed. He rocked even harder, clenching down on Balthazar, and he almost came right then. It was only through massive amounts of self-control that he was able to pull himself back from the edge at the last possible second.

But Lu's rhythm was slowly, almost imperceptibly, becoming sloppy and rushed, as though he didn't have quite as much control anymore. He moved his hands from the wall to the bed behind him and leaned, and suddenly the whole angle changed and Balthazar wasn't sliding quite as deep into him but he rocked his hips up anyway and Lu cried out, loud and desperate. Balthazar bit his lip, sucking in deep, steadying breaths even as he reached for Lu's cock and suddenly seemed that Lu couldn't decide what he wanted more: to keep riding Balthazar's cock or to thrust into his hand. He managed both fairly well, but everything was degenerating more and more rapidly and both of them were moaning now, their control slipping away, and Lu panted.

"Little more—_God_, just a little more... _Fuck_, I'm so close, you're so good, _so good_," Lu whined, moving, just moving, anything to get that little bit more friction he desperately needed, and Balthazar moved his hand faster until Lu was falling forward again, his arms smacking the mattress on either side of Balthazar and he moaned so loud that Balthazar wondered how they didn't wake up all of Oklahoma.

But he loved that sound and he loved the way Lu clenched down on him as he came and he followed a few seconds later with a groan, grabbing onto Lu's thighs and riding out his orgasm until there was nothing left in him but an aching pleasure and a bone-deep exhaustion.

For a few minutes, they lay there, catching their breath without bothering to disentangle themselves. It was over, after all, but who knew when would be the next time Lu got to do this with another man? It was true enough that Gabriel swung both ways, but he wasn't the type for one-night stands, and he didn't seem like Lu's type at all—although, knowing nothing of Lu's sexual history, Balthazar couldn't say with any degree of certainty what his type actually was, unless it was blond-haired, blue-eyed, V-neck-wearing pretty boys with funny names. Balthazar reminded himself that it was none of his business from here on out who Lu slept with, but part of him was sad that Lu had to live his life like this—sneaking fucks with strange men while the rest of his family was asleep or about to be.

But finally, Lu groaned and peeled himself off Balthazar's chest. "I gotta go," he said quietly.

Balthazar nodded. "I have to finish packing and book my flight. Think Dean will be willing to give me a lift to the airport?"

Lu thought it over for a moment. "If he isn't, I'll—" He caught himself. "I'll find someone who is."

Balthazar nodded again and Lu climbed off his lap with a faint hiss. "That was some ride," he half-joked, and Balthazar couldn't help his grin.

Lu threw away the condom, got dressed again, and headed for the door. He paused on the threshold, as if he intended to say something, but he must have decided it wasn't important because he just opened the door and left, closing it softly behind him.

Once he was gone, Balthazar had to wonder where that pervasive bit of sadness in his chest had come from.

* * *

**I don't know if I'm gonna actually write the rest of this story. I have pieces with Michael and Chuck and stuff, but... damn, I just do not have time right now.**


End file.
